


The Sundering

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Character Death, Child Murder, Crying, End of the World, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, M/M, Major Character Injury, Murder, Orphans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Slow Burn, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They tore, devoured and ripped apart the flesh of those that lived. The heat charred,  blistered and cracked at your skin. Buildings fell, wildlife became extinct and humans became scarce. Fear arose, anger dissipated. Gone were family, friends, happiness. All that was left was the heat. They called it The Sundering.*** THIS IS ALSO ON WATTPAD UNDER THE SAME NAME. UPDATES OCCUR REGULARLY ON THERE, LATER ADDED HERE. ACCOUNT NAME IS SOLARHIBISCUS ***





	The Sundering

**Author's Note:**

> Please point out any errors so I can correct them :)

The heat was unbearable. The sun was mercilessly burning the earth to ruins. Desolated. Deserted. Dangerous. The world had fallen apart almost instantaneously almost 100 years ago. Those who managed to survive, well, they didn't survive for long. No one knew why it happened. Nobody knew the cause. They would probably never know the cause.

 

Buildings had collapsed to ruins, unable to withstand the heat. Animals had almost completely died out, even cold-blooded animals had died from the heat exposure.

 

Dust blew through old streets that nobody remembered the names of. Towns and cities didn't have names anymore. Everything was long forgotten. 

 

Amongst this heat, there were beings. Not alive, but dead. They roamed the sandy plains, searching for anyone, anything, to feed upon. They craved flesh, the hunger in their stomachs gnawing at them to consume the skin of a living being. They had skin that was so charred that parts of them had disintegrated. But that didn't stop them. Nothing could stop them.

 

They feasted upon those that were banished from the safety and security of the walls and forced to live in the scorching heat. Those forced to feel the burning pain as the midday sun burnt their skin. Forced to leave families, to survive in temperatures too hot for the human body to endure.

 

When all was quiet you could perhaps hear them in the distance. Their agonising wails, ripped from burnt and blistered throats, as they were torn apart, limbs ripped off, faces, chests, anywhere that had flesh being bitten and eaten away. You'd hear the clamping of jaws, the cracks of teeth, the sound of claws ripped at them until all that remained were the scorched bones that blistered under the sun.

 

Inside the walls, you'd probably hear all sorts of rumours. They'd likely vary a lot. But the most common was that it was like going down to purgatory, living in flames. The people weren't wrong, no one was wrong.

 

Because this wasn't Earth anymore, this was Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 335
> 
> Kudos: 0  
> Bookmarks: 0  
> Comments: 0  
> Hits: 0


End file.
